Only Logical
by Alexis Seven
Summary: The Nero Incident is over, and everyone is adjusting back into the ebb and flow of the everyday. Uhura is enjoying some downtime back at the Academy when one unexpected, yet entirely logical event takes her by surprise...


Hello all! This little scene just skipped its way into my brain...I had to write it down before it got away. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: Star Trek and associated characters are not mine. I'm just playing 'Q' for a while...

Only Logical

Nyota Uhura waved at several young officers in the courtyard as she trotted down the stairs of the Academy. It was good to be back, at least for the time being. Their last mission, and so far first mission, under Captain James Tiberius Kirk had been a particularly draining one. The entire crew had been tested to their absolute limits, and through it all had shined like no one thought possible, performing admirably despite the odds against them. She looked out toward the Golden Gate Bridge, the water having neatly filled in the hole that the _Narada_ had started to drill. The blue water seemed to glitter in the evening sun, blissfully unaware that anything had ever happened. Her eyes clouded momentarily, and she blinked back a tear at the total anguish that had been caused. Millions dead, countless others injured both physically and emotionally. But now, a mere few weeks later, things were already starting to heal. The drill had been recovered, the hole filled in. The remaining Vulcans had been relocated, and were picking up the pieces of their broken civilization. Granted, what was lost couldn't be replaced, many who survived the disaster could attest to that, but the situation was looking up.

She sat on a bench at a picnic table overlooking the bay, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Nyota," she startled slightly, but grinned at the sight of Spock standing beside the table. She patted the seat next to her, and he sat down with his usual precision and perfect posture. "Might I inquire why you are still at the Academy? I assumed you would be back on the _Enterprise,_ preparing for our next mission."

"They just started a new, more detailed course involving the syntax and grammatical structure of Klingon. I wanted to check it out; needed something to do."

"Klingon; fascinating." Spock followed her gaze toward the bridge. His expression changed to one less formal and a bit more somber, but anyone who hadn't been around the commander often wouldn't have noticed. The woman slid her hand lightly over his, gripping his fingers in reassurance. "I…"

"Don't." Uhura scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't say anything."

He let his eyes fall to his lap, their hands neatly entwined on the bench between them. He abruptly turned toward her, lifting her hand to get a clearer view of the shimmering stone on a certain finger. He raised a quizzical brow, and regardless of his ability to suppress his emotions, he could feel his pulse quicken.

"Oh," She pulled her hand free, admiring the ring. "That. It's nothing. I just wear it to keep random creeps from hitting on me. So far, it seems to be working." She stared back at him, laughter playing in her eyes. Spock flicked his gaze back to the water, one corner of his mouth twitching momentarily. Uhura re-settled herself against him, wearing a tiny smirk of satisfaction.

"Nyota," His voice held a matter-of-fact edge, as if he were teaching in the building behind them. "You say that your plan to keep others from attempting to court you has been succeeding. To what extent do you mean?"

"Well, they see the ring and back off." She shrugged.

"Has anyone inquired about the ring?"

"No, not yet."

"And if someone were to ask, what would be your reply?"

She blinked. She hadn't thought about that. She didn't like to lie, but she could if necessary. She hadn't bothered to plan that far ahead.

Spock continued. "In order for your plan to succeed to the fullest extent possible, you should be wearing an actual wedding ring."

"But I'm not married." Uhura stated simply. She could feel the man turn his head toward her. Her eyes widened. She bolted upright, her ponytail flipping to her back. She could see it clearly; the unasked question on his lips, the earnest desire in his eyes, she could see it all. Everything seemed to be happening at warp nine, yet moving in slow motion at the same time.

He stood and guided her off of the bench, and slowly knelt before her. His voice was calm and collected, a stark contrast to the way she felt at that moment. "Nyota Uhura, will you marry me?"

She used her free hand to cover her mouth. Her breathing caught in her throat and she could swear that her heart just skipped a beat. The galaxy around her already started repairs. Planets and societies were mending around her, beginning anew. It was time she moved on, right along with them.

"Spock…" she whispered, "Is this…?"

"Logical?" He inclined his head a bit. "Human tradition dictates that a one-knee proposal is only logical."

She dropped her hand and chewed on her lower lip, nodding slowly. "Yes."

FIN

Yay! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review. ;)


End file.
